


Missing You

by flightlesscrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama go to Hinata's family reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

“Kageyama, we’re gonna be late!” Hinata yelled from his spot by the front door. Seriously, how long does it take one person to get ready for a party that’ll last only a few hours? 

 

Hinata and Kageyama were going to the former’s family reunion. This is the first time Kageyama has gone to a family reunion, ever. His family never had them since they all lived close to one another.

 

“I’m coming, just load the things in the car!” Kageyama yelled from his bedroom. The two of them shared an apartment.

 

Hinata just sighs and puts some of the things down (he hadn’t been able to unlock the door previously because he was holding so many things). He opens the door and takes two trips out to the car with the things. The duo had stayed up well past midnight making food for the party. Hinata’s family ate a lot.

 

“Kageyama, seriously, c’mon. We gotta go, like, now.” Hinata says from the doorway of Kageyama’s room. Kageyama sighs and gets up from his place on the bed while pocketing his phone. He follows Hinata out to the car.

 

“What were you even doing in there? You weren’t packing or anything.” Hinata asks.

 

“Of course not, idiot Hinata. Why would I pack for a trip that’s only gonna take a few hours?” Kageyama replies. Hinata just shrugs. Eventually they make it from their apartment on the third floor to the parking lot.

 

“You like to think ahead is all.” Hinata gets into the passenger side of Kageyama’s car as he says this, Kageyama getting in the driver’s seat. Kageyama hums in agreement. He starts the car and pulls out of the lot, turning left on the road that will take him to Hinata’s mother’s house.

 

“What were you doing if not packing?” Kageyama sighs internally as Hinata asks the question a second time. He mumbles out a reply, keeping his eyes on the road to avoid Hinata’s gaze.

 

“What? No one can understand you mumbling, Bakageyama!” Hinata pouts and crosses his arms, but Kageyama doesn’t see it.

 

“I said I was looking up how to act at someone else’s family reunion.” Kageyama says a little clearer this time. Hinata bursts out laughing.

 

“Dude! No website would help with that! Every family is different, y’know? Just be yourself; they’ll all adore you. Not more than mom though, mom’s always going on about what a good young man you are and ‘oh, Shoyo, you’re so lucky to have met him!’ It’s pretty embarrassing to be honest.” Hinata snickers behind his hand when he finishes telling this to his boyfriend of three years.

 

Kageyama blushes. “Stupid… She really said that?”

 

“Yep!” Hinata looks out the window at the trees lining the back roads they take to get to Hinata’s childhood home. He rolls the window down the smell the fresh, spring air. Consequently, his hair gets even messier than it was because of the wind, and Kageyama yells at him to put the window up because it’s cold. Hinata huffs but does as told. _There’ll be plenty of time to smell the scent of spring back home_ , he tells himself.

 

The rest of the ride is in silence, not taking into account the radio that’s playing on low volume. It takes them about forty-five minutes to get to Hinata’s mother’s house up by the mountains. Hinata briefly recalls how it took about that long for him to get to school and from school on his bicycle each day. He doesn’t get much time to reminisce though before Natsu, his younger sister, is banging on his window and telling him to hurry up.

 

He laughs and waits for Kageyama to unlock the car before he opens the door and gets out, laughing as Natsu nearly tackles him in a hug as soon as he has both feet on the ground.

 

“Shoyo! You’re back! Everyone’s here already, you’re late. But it’s okay! I’ve got a lot to tell you about school! Mrs. Komagata is having the class build a vegetable garden in front of the school!” As usual, Natsu talks a mile a minute, and Hinata has trouble keeping up.

 

“Hey, kiddo. I’ve missed you. You can tell me all about the vegetable garden inside okay?” Hinata says, hugging his sister back and ruffling her hair, noticing that it’s gotten longer.

 

“Oi, Hinata. Come help me unload the car.” Kageyama calls.

 

“You brought Kageyama!” Natsu yells and runs from her brother to give Kageyama a bone-crushing hug. Hinata chuckles and walks back to the trunk of the car to see Kageyama squeezing Natsu almost as tightly as she was him. The sight makes his heart melt, and he can’t help but sigh happily at the two.

 

Natsu, however, steps away from Kageyama and glares playfully at her older brother.

 

“Nii-chan! You didn’t say you’d be bringing Kageyama!” She gives her brother a little _flick_ on the arm as she scolds him.

 

“I told mom not to tell you, it was supposed to be a surprise.” Hinata rubs the spot his sister flicked and looks to Kageyama for help. However, his former teammate just shrugs.

 

Fortunately, Natsu’s features melt into those of understanding, and she says “oh, okay,” before beginning to help Hinata and Kageyama bring their things inside.

 

As soon as Hinata steps through the threshold of his old home, he hears a chorus of “Shoyo!” from his family members. He laughs and greets everyone, hugging his family members after putting the things he was carrying down by the dining room table. He answers questions from his relatives and smiles and laughs with them at funny stories the neighbors had done.

 

“Oh, Shoyo, it’s good to see you. How’ve you been? You and Tobio settling in okay up in Sendai?” His mother asks him, pulling him into a big hug.

 

“Yup! We’re doing fine. How about you and Natsu?” Hinata asks his mother, and she begins to tell of the trouble Natsu has been finding herself in with schoolwork lately.

 

“Ever since you left, she’s been having trouble with her homework. I can’t help her because it’s completely different than what I’ve been taught.” Mrs. Hinata says with a small smile.

 

“Oh! Just have her Skype me when she needs help; I’m never busy anyways, and I’ll understand it.” Hinata smiles back at his mom, and she lets out a relieved sigh.   
  
“Oh, good, I was worried we’d have to get her a tutor. She doesn’t want someone she doesn’t know teaching her how to do things.” Hinata’s mom laughs. She spots Kageyama waiting in the doorway, talking to Natsu.

 

“Oh! Tobio-chan!” Mrs. Hinata waves Kageyama over to her and her son, and he walks towards them. Natsu goes to play with one of she and Hinata’s cousins.

 

“Hello, Mrs. Hinata.” Kageyama greets her.

 

“Oh, you don’t have to call me that! You’ve been visiting for how long now? Just call me Namika.” She corrects Kageyama before pulling him into a big hug.

 

“Ah, okay.” He hugs her back, body bent at an odd angle because of the height difference between them.

 

Hinata’s mother asks the two boys how life is in Sendai, and they tell her all about their jobs and what there is to do down there, and how most of the stores are in walking distance from their apartment complex, so it cuts on gas money and they can spend their money on other things. They tell her stories of strange things they’ve seen in their little corner of the city, and in turn she catches them up on things around their hometown.

 

Eventually she goes to make a pie or two for dessert, and Hinata introduces his extended family to Kageyama. Kageyama gets along well with them, and any nervousness or doubts he had before now are long gone. He falls into conversation easily with Hinata’s uncle, who played volleyball in college (though was never majorly into the sport) and played the setter position. Hinata goes and talks to his cousins about the new video games they got, making a mental note to text Kenma and mention the games to him later.

 

The Hinata siblings and their cousins had all gone to give their grandparents hugs and fill them in on the past few years (they didn’t see each other very often). Suddenly, Hinata’s mom called for him.

 

“Shoyo, I need you to set the table. Can you get Natsu and your cousins to help?” She asks him.

 

He shrugs. “Sure.” He walks back into the living room where his family is gathered.

 

“Dinner’s gonna be ready soon. Well, not that most of it isn’t already ready, but… anyways, Natsu, Misao, Hiroaki, I need you guys to help me set the table.” Hinata hears Kageyama faintly say “set?” as he leads Natsu and his two eldest cousins outside. There’s two big tables in their backyard, so all the members of Hinata’s family could sit.

 

There’s a table for the adults, and a table for the kids. Hinata has a fairly large family, and there’s a lot of little kids, so that’s why their table is nearly the same size as they adult table. Since Hinata and Kageyama are now adults, they’ll be sitting at the adult’s table. Misao and Hiroaki, however, are only fourteen years old, not yet old enough to sit with the adults. They’ll be joining Natsu and their siblings and other cousins at the kids’ table.

 

The four of them get to work on setting the tables. They place paper plates and napkins at every chair, along with red plastic cups. They also set out plastic silverware. The job takes them less than five minutes, and they come back inside to tell Hinata’s mom that the table is set.

 

“Great! Okay, everyone, time to eat!” Namaki says. Everyone who brought food over grabs their respective dish and heads out to the backyard to put it on the table that’s exclusively for food. Hinata and Kageyama grab the food they brought - meat buns, of course - out to the table as well. Hinata brushes Kageyama’s hand with his own as they reach for their dishes and he sends a bright smile to his tall partner. Kageyama sends a soft smile back Hinata’s way, and they walk out to the backyard with the food they brought.

 

Everyone takes turns getting up and loading their plates with food. Eventually everyone has their food, and they all sit down, taking their time to eat and talk simultaneously. Hinata watched with a fond smile as Kageyama interacted with and became more comfortable around Hinata’s family. Kageyama reached under the table and gave Hinata’s hand a squeeze.

 

“Oh, yes, I remember when Eiichiro won ‘Teacher Of The Year Award.’ Everyone was so excited for him, and he cracked the funniest jokes at the party we threw for him the following weekend.” Hinata’s head snapped towards his grandmother at the mention of his grandfather. He was always desperate to hear stories about Eiichiro Hinata, who everyone talked about so fondly, but Hinata himself had never had the chance to meet. He listened more intently to his grandmother and aunt’s conversation.

 

“Remember when we went on vacation and our luggage flew off the car because we hadn’t tied it tight enough? Dad wouldn’t stop making jokes about how everyone’s underwear flew all over the freeway.” Hinata’s aunt Taeko recalls. Hinata starts to feel jealous.

 

 _It’s just not fair,_ he thinks. _Everyone had a chance to meet Jiji except for me. Everyone says how great and accepting he was, but would he like me? What would he think of me?_

 

He begins to feel sad and upset with himself for what he’s thinking, but he can’t help it. He has no way of seeing his grandfather for himself, and it makes him mad that he can’t recall what his grandfather looked like.

 

Hinata’s grandfather had died nine months before Hinata was born, a result of a brain tumor. Hinata had wished from a young age to meet his grandfather, but that would never happen. He still wishes to meet him one day, though.

 

Hinata stops listening to his aunt and grandmother’s conversation and joins whatever conversation Kageyama is having with Hinata’s mother. Slowly, the members of Hinata’s family finish their dinner, and by the time everyone is all caught up with one another, it’s well past sunset. Kageyama and Hinata say their goodbye’s to Hinata’s family and thank Namaki for hosting the party. They get hugs from everyone, and Kageyama is told many times “it was a pleasure to meet you.” He says the farewell back to the people who said it.

 

Natsu runs up to Hinata and Kageyama as they’re gathering their things.   
  
“Nii-chan! Kageyama! Come visit again soon? I didn’t get to tell you about the school play and it’s too late now! I’m playing the role of the moon, just like you, Kageyama!” Natsu gives her brother and his boyfriend a big hug each. “I wish you didn’t have to go yet,” She says when she pulls away.

 

Hinata ruffles his sister’s bright orange curls, which are very similar to his own. “I know, Natsu. How about next weekend we come pick you up and you stay at our new apartment for the weekend, yeah?” Hinata chuckles at the way his sister lights up when he tells her that. “We have to go now though, I’ll call you and mom tomorrow, okay?” Natsu nods and runs off, and finally the pair referred to as the “oddball duo” in highschool are on their way home.

 

Hinata doesn’t talk the entire car ride back to Sendai, and Kageyama knows something is up but also know Hinata won’t talk about it yet. Instead, he puts Hinata’s favorite album on the stereo system, hoping to somewhat cheer up the orange-haired person in the passenger seat.

 

Once they get home and put the extra food in the fridge, Hinata lets out a big sigh and leans against the wall in the living room. Kageyama, however, sits down on the couch with his legs across it, and motions Hinata to sit between them. Hinata does as Kageyama’s trying to tell him to do, and leans back into Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama’s hands immediately begin to card through the soft, orange curls on Hinata’s head.

 

“What’cha thinkin’ about?” Kageyama says softly. Hinata sighs.

 

“I just, I don’t know. I miss my grandpa, I guess? But I never met him, so how can that be?” Hinata wonders aloud, almost forgetting Kageyama’s in the room with him. He doesn’t forget, though, and turns to face Kageyama, resting his ear against Kageyama’s chest and listening to the setter’s steady heartbeat.

 

“Everyone talks about how great he was, how smart and funny he was, how loving and caring he was, and it makes me angry and sad that I never had the chance to meet the man my family gives such high praise to.” Hinata admits feebly. Kageyama resumes softly playing with Hinata’s hair, humming at Hinata’s words.

 

“It’s just - it’s h-hard-” That’s all that Hinata manages to say before hot, salty tears make their way down his cheeks and he lets out a strangled sob. Kageyama pulls the small man closer to himself, and gently hums in an attempt to cheer him up.

 

“Hey, Hinata? Look at me.” Hinata looks up at Kageyama, face streaked with tears. It pains Kageyama to look into Hinata’s watery eyes, but he maintains eye-contact with him and uses his thumb to gently wipe away the tears spilling out of Hinata’s eyes. The deep chocolate brown that they usually are is always deeper when Hinata cries, as if they hold all the answers to the man’s woes.

 

“I’m sure he would have adored you. You would’ve made him so proud, and I know he’d speak very highly of you. He’d have no reason not to if he was as great as they say he was.” Kageyama speaks softly to soothe Hinata. It works, because Hinata’s stopped crying now. Kageyama still has his hands on Hinata’s face, and Hinata brings up a small hand to cover the much larger one on his right cheek. They hold eye-contact for a bit longer, then Kageyama leans in to softly kiss Hinata, and Hinata softly kisses back.

  
Hinata softly laughs when they pull back, and put his head back where it was resting on Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama leans down to press a chaste kiss to Hinata’s head before resuming playing with his hair. The pair fall asleep like this, and don’t awaken ‘til morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by my own experiences. Basically; What happens with Hinata's grandfather is same as for mine. That's all. Also, the names for Hinata's family other than Natsu are not canon names, they're not canon characters other than his mother (whose name is unknown.) They're all real Japanese names though, I'm fairly certain at least.


End file.
